


Just a Man

by wolf_of_rome



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, FtM Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_of_rome/pseuds/wolf_of_rome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where pre-serum Steve is FtM. The story starts when Steve and Bucky are kids, and it goes through their life. Smut will be later in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Man

Stephanie and James, both seven years old, were sitting in her little bedroom flipping through their library books. Stephanie scooched closer to James.  
"Hey, Buck. Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered to him.  
He looked up at her, confused.  
"Sure Stevie. You can tell me anything."  
She glanced at him then got up and slowly closed her door. When she got back she kneeled in front of him.  
"Umm..." she looked down at the floor and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bucky, I think...I think I might be a boy." she finished in a rush, looking anywhere but at him.  
James stared at her, not understanding. "But you...you have girl parts, Stevie. How could you be a boy?" She shrugged and knit her fingers together with a deep sigh.  
"I don't know. It's just...I feel like I'm supposed to have boy parts," she sniffled now, and scrubbed her eyes with her hands.  
"Hey, hey! Don't be sad!" James leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Stevie. "What should I call you now?" he ask as he pulled back to rest on his heels.  
"Umm...Steve, I guess," Steve hiccupped, pushing his long hair back.  
James gave him a big smile. "Steve it is, then."  
Just then, Steve's mother opened the door and leaned in to peer at them. "What are you kiddos doing in here?" she laughed.  
"Not much. Steve-" Steve shot James a look. "Stevie and I were just reading our books."  
"Okay. Just keep the door open, I like to check on you." She walked away.  
James looked at Steve. "What was that about?"  
"My mom doesn't know. It's a secret, and you can't tell anyone. Okay, Bucky?" he hissed at his friend, staring him in the eye.  
"Yeah, okay. I won't tell a soul." Steve gave him a small smile, then, one that Bucky was more than glad to reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you yell at me for misgendering Steve, I did it to add contrast. You know, show that he was thought of as a girl before. Sorry this chapter was so short. The rest will be longer.


End file.
